


Does Anybody Have A Map?

by mythic_bitch (sarasponda44)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mycroft Feels, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Texting, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasponda44/pseuds/mythic_bitch
Summary: Sherlock "helping" Mycroft's relationship with Greg.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Does Anybody Have A Map?

**Author's Note:**

> First fan-fiction. Not beta read.

Mycroft took off his coat as he entered his townhouse. He felt restless and a bit agitated after a trying day at work. Wandering into the kitchen to make a cup of tea, he mindlessly opened and closed the cupboards and then found himself in front of the refrigerator. His phone buzzed from the counter where he set it down.

Ugh, stop stalling and ask him. SH

Just because you have fallen victim to domestic bliss with John does not mean I am looking for the same. Caring is not an advantage. MH

I beg to differ. It is an advantage. Caring for John makes me a better person and my life is better with him in it. SH

I have not seen a noticeable difference. MH

Mycroft, I know you are attracted to him. Your pupils dilate, your pulse quickens whenever he is nearby and I've caught you staring at his arse on all too many occasions. SH

Attraction does not equal compatibility even if I was looking for companionship, which I reiterate, I am not. MH

Just ask him to dinner or drinks. No harm in asking. SH

Not interested, brother mine. MH

Put down that profiterole and just call him! SH

How on earth can you know that? MH

You taught me well. SH

So I did. MH

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Gregory, would you be interested in meeting me for a drink this evening? MH

Oi! What did Sherlock do now? GL

On this occasion, nothing. I need a drink after a long week. MH

Oh, yeah, sure. Sounds good. I'll be at work for a while yet. Paperwork, ugh. GL

9:30? At the Diogenes. I'll have a car pick you up. MH

Nope, sorry. I've been wearing the same clothes for about 15 hours and refuse to show up at your posh club in a rumpled suit and coffee stained tie. GL

I'll meet you at 9:30 at the Scotch Mist. It's a pub not far from the Yard. GL

Yes, that should suffice. I will see you then, Gregory. MH

Greg shakes his head, chuckles and murmurs to himself,” just Greg is fine.”

***************************************************************************************************************************************

As Greg approaches the pub on foot he sees Mycroft exiting his car. Impeccably dressed (as always) in a 5 piece charcoal suit with a patterned dark crimson tie and pocket square. 

“Hello Gregory,” Mycroft greets him as his hands smooth down his coat.

Gregory let out a long sigh, seeing how posh and put together Mycroft looks even after a long day. He feels even more rumpled than before and runs his hand through his hair, glad he at least removed his tie. 

“Hiya Mycroft, I'm really needing that drink after the mountains of paperwork I just finished.”

Entering the local pub, Mycroft takes in the dark wood paneled room, the televisions blaring some sporting event, dart boards against the far wall and the many (exceedingly loud) patrons crowded around. He immediately feels out of his element and straightens his back and glances uneasily at Greg as they approach the L-shaped bar.

“Due to the fortuitous name of this establishment, I assume they serve a proper Lagavulin?”

“Sorry, Mycroft, uh, not that kind of place. The scotch they serve will probably burn a hole in your gut”, Greg replies as he snorts under his breath, turning to the barman, “We’ll take two pints of your best lager.”

Greg moves through the pub and slides into the last empty booth in the corner. Mycroft sets his glass down on the table and realizes the table is sticky. He quickly pulls his hand away with a gasp of disgust and moves to sit next to Greg

“Gah, what are you doing Mycroft? People will think we're on a date or worse wanking each other under the table.”

Mycroft reddens and jerkily sits down on the other side of the table.

“Apologies, I'm somewhat out of my element. It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable.”

Mycroft can feel himself cringing in embarrassment. His ears burn and probably are the same color as his pocket square. He picks up his drink to try to hide his discomfort. He swallows hard and looks anywhere but at Greg.

Greg, noticing Mycroft's unease, asks softly, “Hey, are you okay? I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

Mycroft stammers ( he never stammers) and then takes a big gulp from his pint glass. He coughs and his eyes water.

Greg chuckles, “Not used to this swill,eh?"

Mycroft's what little remaining composure shatters, "I should just go”, and is up and out the door before Greg can respond. Stunned, Greg runs after him but when by the time he makes it outside there is no sign of Mycroft. Greg walks to the nearest tube station and heads for home.

Mycroft, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? GL

Just let me know you are alright. GL

You are worrying me. GL

Mycroft, please answer me. GL

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Greg wakes up the next day to several text alerts. He eagerly grabs his phone hoping Mycroft was finally responding.

I need a case. SH

Anything, I’m BORED. SH

I’ll even take a five. SH

Sherlock! Why would you think texting me at 5:12 in the morning would be a good idea?! GL

Aren’t you at the Yard by now? What are you waiting for? Do you think the criminals will just catch themselves? SH

Now that I am awake, have you heard from your brother recently? GL

Yes, I texted him last night while he was gorging himself on pastries. No wonder he has gained a full stone in the last few months. SH

Late last night? GL

No, it was 7:48. SH

Why are you asking about Fatcroft? SH

Greg rolls his eyes and clenches his jaw as he firmly types out his response. 

Sherlock, I’ve told you repeatedly, DO NOT INSULT YOUR BROTHER. GL

Greg runs his fingers through his already spiky hair, yanks the patch off his forearm and reaches for his cigarettes.

Gavin, put down that cigarette and just call him! SH


End file.
